An Awful Lot of Running
by SuperminionXD
Summary: Drawn by a Temporal Anomaly, the TARDIS lands the Doctor in a small Village on the Coast of Cornwall, a Village overrun an old enemy. He soon finds the Anomaly, a girl named Cyan Royal and, wishing to discover what she is and how she exists, he invites her to join him in the TARDIS. Title comes from the song by Chameleon Circuit.
1. Cyan Vs the Cyber-Village Part 1

**Hi! I've had a sudden bout of Doctor Who inspiration, partly inspired by the anniversary episode, partially by the fact that me and my brother have spent the afternoon with my dad's screwdriver tapping it on the wall and claiming it's sonic, that is until I moved on to a tube of lipstick and we had a screwdriver vs. lipstick sonic war. Yes, I am eighteen… and yes I know this is weird, but who cares? Mock me if you will XD.**

**Anyway, this is basically the story of the adventures of the tenth doctor (David Tennant) and my OC (Cyan Royal). It is set just after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor' but will finish before 'Planet of the Dead' (The Easter special) aka, the time when he is without a companion but before all the stuff with the 'four knocks' and everything. I hope all this makes sense and that I do the Doctor justice. (To be honest I'm kind of terrified about accidentally ruining him)**

**I'm saying this now; there will be no romance between Cyan and the Doctor. Enough said. **

**The title comes from the song by Chameleon Circuit.**

**That is all,**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"Till next time, Doctor" Jackson Lake nodded farewell.

"Goodbye, Jackson" The Doctor replied, returning the nod as he walked over to the TARDIS console and with one last look back, pressed the button to close the doors. Where to now? He asked himself. He thought hard about what the Victorian man had said. He was right, the Doctor's life had been filled with the so called 'bright and shining companions' if he was honest with himself, the TARDIS seemed duller and less exciting on his own. After all, what was the point of having the universe if there was no-one to share it with? With that thought in his mind he walked over to the other side of the console and pressed a sequence of buttons, starting the familiar wheezy whirring of the engine.

"So, where to now? Where to?" He asked himself aloud this time, "Never did get to Barcelona… oh well, Allons-y!"

With that he slammed the large red button which launched the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. He stepped back from the console and began wondering if there were any place in the universe he hadn't been? Well any place worth going to anyway. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the entire TARDIS jolted.

"What on earth? What's going on here?" He exclaimed, gripping onto the console as the machine began spinning out of control. He quickly ran around the control panel, franticly pressing buttons to try and stablise it. There was a reason it was meant for more than one pilot. Eventually the whirring and spinning came to a stop and the engines died down, ""What was that?... definitely never happened before. Now where on earth are we? That's assuming we're on Earth, could be anywhere…"

He got out his glasses and turned to the scanner. The screen informed him that he was in fact on Earth, more specifically a small village in the south of Cornwall, England, sometime in 2013.

"Hold on, what's that? That shouldn't be here…" he asked aloud, pulling the scanner closer to him, "Unexpected… well, no harm in looking around"

With that he opened the TARDIS doors to reveal a picturesque looking village, complete with thatched cottages built with flint from the bay bellow. The bay itself was eerily similar to the one where he had last seen… no, he wouldn't think about that. He stepped out the doors and got out his Sonic Screwdriver, preparing to track the temporal anomaly.

"Doesn't look like much" he commented, "Can't always judge by appearances though"

He noted with interest that the TARDIS had materialised in between a similar looking telephone box and a post box, both painted red. It almost looked like it belonged there. He walked over and rapped on the door of the phone box, it was probably just a normal one but you could never be too sure. There was no reply, besides, all the TARDISs had been destroyed, and his TARDIS would've detected one in the near vicinity. He shrugged and began tracking the anomaly with his screwdriver.

* * *

The trail led him to one of the cottages, a two story one with a wooden awning over the door. He noticed on the way that the village seemed strangely deserted. It was a small village, but all the same he would have expected to see someone. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" He called, readying his Psychic paper, "I'm here to check the gas meter"

Several minutes passed with no reply so he decided to enter anyway. He soniced the door and stepped inside.

"Is anybody in here?" He asked again, still no reply. He glanced down at his screwdriver; it indicated that the anomaly was most often present in one of the upstairs bedrooms. From what he could tell it seemed to move around a lot, he had followed its trail half way round the village, but most of the trails led back here. He walked up the stairs, looking around cautiously. The bedroom in question was round the corner from the staircase, ironically the door was painted bright blue, TARDIS blue. He twisted the handle and peeked inside. The interior was painted a paler blue than the door, the blue bedcovers bore pictures of planets, as did the curtains and there was a large poster of the solar system blue-tacked to the wall. On the desk, which was under the window, lay loose papers covered in complicated diagrams. It was eerily tidy for a child's room, or a teenager's for that matter.

Another door was on the adjacent wall, the Doctor guessed it led to a wardrobe of some sort. He walked over to the desk and picked up one of the papers, examining it. To his surprise it appeared to have an equation for time travel! Another sheet had an equation similar to the dimensional technology in the TARDIS, allowing the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing that always baffled his companions. A noise made him turn suddenly towards the wardrobe. Slowly he tiptoed towards it and reached for the handle. He turned the handle as quietly as he could and flung the door open.

"You again?" he exclaimed upon seeing the occupant, "You do seem to have a thing for hiding in cupboards"

_*YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU WILL BE DELETED!* _The Cyberman, for that was what it was, replied.

"Really" The Doctor said disbelievingly before swiftly exiting the room, shutting the door behind him. "Talk about history repeating itself!"

He darted down the stairs and out the front door. Only to be blocked off by a crowd of people. Which was weird since they were the first people he'd seen since he'd got her, discluding the Cyberman.

"Ok, you should really get out of here, there's a…" he stopped as he saw the flashing devices in their ears, "Oh… right… bit too late for that…"

_*YOU WILL BE DELETED!* _the original Cyberman announced, bursting through the door behind the Time Lord. He backed away only to be caught and restrained by the cyber-controlled crowd.

_*DELETE* _The Cyberman said, stepping towards the Doctor, who struggled but was overwhelmed by the crowd. Then all of a sudden a girl appeared, she ran across and stopped, standing right between the Cyberman and the Doctor. She had shoulder length royal blue hair and matching eyes and wore a tattered pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt.

_*DELETE* _the metal man repeated, his attention now focused on the girl. The girl put her head on one side and looked at the Cyberman quizzically.

"BACKSPACE!" she shouted, she brought her palm back and slammed it onto the armoured chest of her assailant. There was a flash of blue light and the Cyberman was thrown backwards. She quickly turned her attention to the Doctor. She grabbed him from the grip of the crowd and practically dragged him away down the street. She stopped for breath at the end of the road and let go of the Doctor.

"Sir, you should leave before the Metalloids get you like they've got everyone else!" She warned him.

"Metal-what?" The Time Lord exclaimed, "Oh, you mean the Cybermen. They can't do that to me, you see I'm incompatible"

"Really?" She gasped, "You too? Wait, you know what they're called?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" The Doctor questioned, but before she had a chance to answer she glanced behind them to see the Cyber-crowd pursuing them.

"We need to find somewhere safe, they found my last hideout" she told him as they took off round the corner.

"The TARDIS" the Doctor said, "They won't be able to get us there"

"Great, where is it?" she asked.

"This way, I think" he replied, dragging her into a side street. He led her across the village to where he left the TARDIS. They slowed to a walk when the Blue Box came into view.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The girl muttered almost involuntarily under her breath.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" She replied, her confusion was obvious.

"Well then, welcome to the TARDIS!" The Time Lord exclaimed, throwing open the doors to reveal the massive interior.

"It's Extra-Dimensional" She stated simply.

"Really? Nothing? You're not shocked or confused? Or anything?" The Doctor observed with some confusion.

"Why would I be?" She responded, equally as confused. They both stepped into the large control room. The strange girl did not seem particularly shocked, just observing, she cast her eyes around the TARDIS, consuming every detail. It seemed little could shock her, but fighting Cybermen at the age of, how old was she 13? 14?

"What sort of Human can do that?" He asked, referring to her light display with the Cyberman.

"Who said I was Human?" She challenged.

"Well where are you from then?" he asked

"Earth, I never said I wasn't Human either" she replied.

"So are you Human or not?" he tried to confirm.

"No idea" She shrugged

"So, about these 'Metalloids' as you call them?" The Doctor prompted, wanting to know the whole story. She sighed and began to explain.

"It all began about six months ago" She told him, "At first it wasn't obvious, people would disappear somewhere only to reappear somehow colder and covering their ears. But no-one would admit there was anything wrong so they just kept on abducting people, like Aliens in their flying saucers. It wasn't until most of the village was overtaken that we actually say the Metalloids themselves. They began to patrol the streets, as if looking for someone. They were systematically hunting for me, taking over everyone I knew. If only I knew why"

The Time Lord listened intently to her story.

"They must've been drawn here by the Temporal Anomaly just like the TARDIS" He concluded, he went over to the scanner and pressed several buttons, "No wonder they were after you, it's you!"

"What's me?" She asked

"The Temporal Anomaly" he told her, "You are not supposed to be here"

"What? Of course I'm supposed to be here, Doctor! I'm right here, where else would I be?" She exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" He asked, shocked.

"Nothing, I didn't call you anything" she insisted

"Yes you did, you called me Doctor, but I never told you" The Doctor persisted.

"What do you mean? I don't know who you are" Her confusion increased.

"I think you do, I don't know how, but you do" he concluded, what was this girl? He asked himself. How did she know about him? And how did she do what she did to the Cyberman? And the Temporal Anomaly that surrounded her? She was like a living Paradox according to the TARDIS sensors.

* * *

**So, chapter 1. I hope it was to your satisfaction. I'm not going to tell you anything about the Paradox that is Cyan, you can find out as the Doctor does. I hope to update soon, I just need to figure out how to defeat a village full of cyber-controlled people without killing them.**

**The idea is that these Cybermen escaped the void in the same way as the ones in 'The Next Doctor' only ended up somewhere different. **

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. Cyan Vs the Cyber-Village Part 2

**Hi and here is chapter two! I worked out how to stop the Cyber-village, with a little help from Celticlily! Please, please, please tell me what you think. Am I doing ok? Is it unrealistic? Does it make sense? Please, I need feedback. **

**I know you'll probably find it weird in this chapter that the Doctor is the one asking most of the questions, He's just kind of surprised at how in her element she is while fighting cybermen.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Aesthetics, if I spelled it right, means appearance I think**

* * *

"What exactly are these for?" The Doctor asked, referring to the electric blue rollerblades the girl was currently buckling to his feet.

"Aesthetics mostly" She replied, finishing and strapping on a pair for herself, "And so you can keep up"

After ensuring that the Cybermen had gone, the pair had left the TARDIS in favour of the girl's only remaining undiscovered 'Secret base', as she called it. The 'base' was in fact the back of an abandoned sports shop. Which, now that he thought about it, seemed rather out of place in such a quaint village. It was from there that she had got the rollerblades.

The room they were in now had previously been a store room, but had been quite altered to fit the needs of a so called 'Secret HQ'. Various different sized shoeboxes had been stacked into a makeshift desk and some other furniture. One corner had obviously been used as a temporary bedroom, judging by the box of blankets that seemed to be an improvised bed.

The walls were every Spy's dream, covered in files and newspaper clippings featuring the disappearances she had mentioned before and a few crude photos of the cybermen and the earpods they used to control the village. Many other papers included sketches and diagrams of the Cybermen along with some other things he didn't recognise.

A corner that drew his attention particularly contained a box filled with Cyber related technology, bits of armour and even a few info-stamps. The Time Lord could identify a few pieces of Dalek tech mixed in as well.

The Girl finished buckling her skates and skated over to the plainest part of the wall. On this was drawn an extensive map of the village, several locations were marked out in red and labelled. One read 'Signal tower – Heavy guard', another 'Enemy base – Ex. Heavy Guard'. Multiple locations were also labelled in blue; most of these were crossed out, except for their current location. She added another blue dot to signify the TARDIS and then turned to the Doctor.

"I've had a plan of attack for some time" She informed him, "But was unable to execute it on my own, since you're here, you may as well be useful"

"Right… so what's the plan?" asked the confused Time Lord. The girl promptly pulled out what appeared to be a broken radio aerial, extended it and pointed to the point labelled 'Signal tower'.

"Radio tower, previously provided radio and phone signal to the village" she informed him, "But I'll bet it can be re-wired to broadcast any signal, including this one"

She produced a memory stick which she plugged into a nearby laptop. A long sequence of numbers scrolled across the screen, eerily similar to one he had Mickey use in the alternate dimension.

"To shut down the Emotional Inhibitor" The Doctor deduced aloud.

"Actually I engineered it to deactivate the control devices" She corrected him.

"Earpods?" he questioned

"I guess you could call them that" She shrugged, "Anyway, I haven't been able to get close enough to the tower to transmit, but I'm betting you could if I caused enough of a distraction"

The Doctor stumbled up from the box he was sitting on and went over to the board.

"I'd say the best place would be here" he told her, pointing to the largest of the red dots, the one marked 'Enemy base, "If we can lure them all to the other side of town then you can slip in and adjust the frequency"

The Time Lord explained, somewhat reluctant to put the thirteen year old in danger, despite her apparent prowess.

"I think I should be doing the distracting" she protested.

"It's dangerous" the Doctor warned

"_Living_ is dangerous in this town" she pointed out, "Or are you going to go back to trying to convince me I'm a paradox?"

"TARDIS scanners don't lie" the Time Lord snapped.

"Neither do the laws of physics, and according to them, if I was, I'd be dead!" she replied snarkily, "And in case you haven't noticed, I'M NOT!"

"Haven't exactly worked that one out yet" he said awkwardly, "And of course there's how the TARDIS let you inside, it normally rejects paradoxes"

"Well lucky me!" the girl retorted, "How do you know so much anyway?"

"I'm what you called me, I'm the Doctor" He told her.

"Some Doctor" She scoffed, "Doctors don't know all about aliens and hide in extra-dimensional police boxes"

"This one does" He almost smirked. She giggled, the first remotely childish thing she'd done since he met her.

"Yeah right" she laughed, "Anyway, we do my plan"

"One condition" he insisted

"Oh?" she raised a royal blue eyebrow

"I am not wearing the skates" he claimed

"Your loss" she shrugged as the Time Lord sat back down on the box and removed the rollerblades. She skated over to another part of the wall where a more extensive map of the signal tower, drawings showed where the 'guards' were posted. "So, I recommend we have a two pronged attack, I'll attack from this side, and you from this"

She pointed to different places on the map with her radio aerial.

"If I can get close enough, the Sonic should do the rest" the Doctor concluded, now realising there was no way the girl would allow herself to be cut out of the action.

"Right, we attack at sundown" The Girl resolved, "That sounds way more official when there's someone to hear"

"So what do we do until then?" the Time Lord asked, unfamiliar with the concept of actually waiting for something to happen.

"I have Jelly Babies" She announced, tossing a bright yellow packet in his direction. "Found them last week, they stopped delivering food months ago"

The Doctor opened the packet and took out a brightly coloured figure. He was surprised at the hardships the young girl had endured. They both consequently sat down to wait, an unfamiliar concept for the Time Traveller.

* * *

Finally the awkward waiting had passed when the sunset outside flooded in through the single tiny window, filling the small room with orange light. The girl immediately got up from the floor, where she had been sitting and arranging various jelly babies into colour-coded ranks, and went behind a large wall of boxes. She emerged wearing black leggings and a black sleeveless top, or a she called it, stealth clothes. Her Royal Blue Hair was pulled back into a short ponytail from which a few strands escaped and hung down the side of her face to her jaw.

She put on a pair of bright green and black plastic night-vision goggles, the kind you might find in a toy shop, and strapped two Nerf-guns to her back. The Doctor politely declined these so called 'gadgets' and opted for his usual tactic of the Sonic Screwdriver and his own Wit. The girl promptly shrugged and informed him once again that it was 'his loss'. Finally, after one last revision of the plan, they were ready to go.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

They slowly stalked round the bottom of the tall hill on which the tower was built. They couldn't see the flat plateau on the summit. There was a deathly hush over the whole place, not helped by the gloom of the approaching night. It was too quiet. With a nod they separated and circled to opposite sides of the hill. The Doctor crept slowly up the hill with only the buzz and glow of his sonic screwdriver. Funny, it wasn't picking up anything. He frowned and checked again. Still nothing. He was pretty sure Cybermen hadn't developed any sort of cloaking technology. He ducked below the last ridge. Even if the Sonic was right, he wasn't taking any chances. He edged along with his back to the fence. He couldn't see any Cybermen. In fact he couldn't see anything at all. His Screwdriver was right, there was nothing here! The fence simply surrounded an empty concrete platform. The Time Lord soniced the padlock on the gate and walked in.

"Well this is embarrassing" the girl announced, entering from the other side and hopping onto the platform. There were four metal stumps showing that the tower had once stood there, but that was all.

"My presence here must have caused them to accelerate their plans, whatever they are" the Doctor concluded.

"Funny, I was under the impression that they needed me for their plans" She shrugged

"Then why don't we give them what they're looking for" The Time Lord contemplated, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Hey Metal-heads! Na na nana na! Betcha can't catch me!" the girl challenged as she stood in the centre of the open courtyard in front of the school, also known as the map location labelled 'enemy base'. A pair of Cybermen emerged from the darkened doorway.

"DELETE!" the computerised voices announced simultaneously.

"Don't you need me for your so called plan?" she asked the approaching figures, smirking, "Deleting me is kind of counter-productive"

"CORRECTION, YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO BE ALIVE" the cold emotionless voices informed her. A flicker of horror crossed the girl's face. The Doctor watched calmly from his hidden nook as the girl put up a valiant fight but was eventually overpowered by the armoured creatures. He saw her fall limp; succumb to the flash of blue electricity that flowed through her from the Cyberman's hand. She had been deleted, but all was not lost.

* * *

**25 minutes earlier**

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"The missing equipment suggests their building something" he explained.

"So? I'm not a machine part!" she interrupted.

"I'm getting to that" the time lord snapped, annoyed at the interruption, "You're a living paradox, whether you admit it or not, and messing with time has powerful consequences. Most paradoxes are unstable, impossible even; the Master needed the TARDIS to sustain his. Doing so without it requires an obscene amount of temporal energy. They don't need you to be part of the machine; they need you to power it!"

"Yay, so I'm a walking car battery! Go me!" the girl rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Still not buying it"

"You don't have to, just follow the plan" he replied

"What plan?" she smirked.

"Give me a chance!" he snapped.

* * *

**Yeah, I was planning on finishing this arc in this chapter, but then I felt really mean about not updating for so long so decided to do it separately, I hope this is ok. I will try to update sooner next time but I kind of have more stories than I can cope with. Serves me right for having too many ideas. Imagination is annoying sometimes. Anyway…**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
